


Cry for you

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, what's canon precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: They just need each other, sometimes in a very visceral way.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard
Kudos: 17





	Cry for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlecLaurel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLaurel/gifts).



> [Cry for you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoTGzy51IjA) by Andy Timmons

After what had almost happened that day, they both were in a hurry to get home. Thankfully it didn’t happen very often, that Adam ended up in a life-or-death situation with Frank helplessly listening in on the other end. Today though had been one of those days, and after pulling Frank into a rib-cracking hug, mere moments after stumbling out of the chopper, he had kissed him breathless and then some. 

They had stopped at several corners on their way to the Chiron building, one of them pressed against a rough brick wall by the other, and by the time they had entered the elevator they were both tempted to press the emergency stop button and be done with it. 

They didn’t, though. They managed to tear themselves away from each other long enough to leave the elevator and enter the apartment, but as soon as the door fell shut behind them Frank had his hands on the buttons of Adam’s coat. 

Adam stepped away and let go of Frank long enough so the latter could push the coat down Adam’s shoulders, then Adam pulled down the zipper of Frank’s jacket. Frank impatiently shrugged it off, but it caught on his elbow and he shook his arm with an impatient huff, making the jacket fly so it hit the door. 

Adam chuckled, but they both immediately had their arms around each other again. Probing tongues, nipping teeth, their kisses were bruising and hungry, their hands groping each other’s bodies everywhere they could reach. 

Without breaking the kiss Adam took a step forward, backing Frank against the wall, and ran his hands down Frank’s sides, down his hips, and rested them on Frank’s backside. A push of his hands and a tug of his arm and he had Frank by the hips, his own groin pressing hard against Frank’s crotch, while Frank dug his fingers into the back of Adam’s neck as he clamped his legs around Adam’s waist. 

Breathing hard and fast they kissed as if they were starving for each other, rutting against each other with breathless, drawn out moans. The rustling of their clothing, the sounds of their kisses, and their heavy breaths and moans mingled with the backdrop of the city outside, cars, sirens, a barking dog, a car with a sub-woofer speeding past, the thrumming like a heartbeat of its own, all of that hardly audible from the penthouse suite. The light of the streetlamps fell in blades of light through the blinds, casting the room into a mottled, golden twilight. 

Adam finally broke the kiss, and buried his face in the crook of Frank’s neck. “Want you,” he rasped, and bit down into the soft skin, making Frank hiss. “Need you.”

The he straightened up, and met Frank’s eyes. Frank returned that look with wild, hungry eyes, his hair a mess and most of it torn out of the ponytail already. He was breathing hard and fast, and then he swallowed and licked his lips.

“What do you need?” Frank asked in a whisper. “Everything?”

Adam swallowed as well, and nodded. 

A breathless chuckle, a shake of his head, and Frank leaned forward again to nip at Adam’s bottom lip. “Put me down, Adam.”

Adam let go, and gently settled Frank onto his feet again. 

Without taking his eyes off Adam’s face, Frank pulled up the hem of his sweater. He quickly pulled it over his head and dropped it without looking. Then he grabbed Adam’s sweater and pulled it up, and Adam lifted his arms to let Frank pull the sweater off. It joined the first one in another messy puddle on the floor, and Frank closed the distance between them, pressing his bare chest against Adam’s. 

Adam immediately closed his arms around Frank and pulled him into another hungry kiss, their moans now loader and deeper as their hands roamed each other’s bare skin now. After a moment Adam closed his fingers around Frank’s shoulders and pulled back, but kept Frank’s bottom lip between his teeth for a moment longer. 

“Frank,” he whispered hoarsely. “Please…”

Frank tilted his head with a breathless, but gentle smile, and stepped back again. He began toeing off his shoes as he worked on the button and zipper of his jeans, and Adam watched him with heavy-lidded eyes, licking his lips. 

Frank didn’t play coy and didn’t tease, he just pushed both his jeans and briefs down, and stepped free of the heap of clothing before bending down to pull off his socks. Now Adam reached out and tugged the hair tie off, and the last strands that had been still clinging to the elastic now fell down and joined the mess surrounding Frank’s face. 

Frank looked Adam up and down, and turned around with a smirk before walking down the stairs with rolling hips. He was rewarded with a deep groan, and Adam adjusted his crotch before he followed Frank into the bedroom. 

By the time Adam had gotten rid of his leather pants and boxers Frank had already produced the lube and condoms, and he was sitting on the bed, knees pulled up and his arms slung around them while watching Adam undress. 

Adam’s dick was hard and already wet at the tip as he walked towards the bed, and Frank bit his lower lip for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Adam fell onto the bed with a creak of springs and a groan of wood, and immediately grabbed Frank’s shoulders to push him into his back. 

Now, with both of them fully naked, their harsh breaths quickly turned into deep and hungry moans, and Frank’s fingers on Adam’s back left red lines in their wake that vanished again moments later. Adam deepened the kiss, opened his lips, and their kisses turned wet and loud and messy as they rutted against each other, skin on skin now. 

Eventually Adam broke the kiss with a gasp, and reached behind him to grab Frank’s wrists. He pressed Frank’s arms down, holding them by one hand above his head, while the other ran down Frank’s chest and abdomen. 

“I wanna do it raw,” Adam whispered hoarsely. “Can I? Please?”

Frank took a deep breath and nodded. He didn’t get to think of a reply because Adam kissed him again, open-mouthed and hungry, but was still holding Frank’s hands down above his head. After a moment he pulled back and let go of Frank’s wrists, only to grab his hips instead. Frank didn’t resist being manhandled and let Adam turn him onto his stomach, and a suffocated moan escaped him as Adam stuffed a pillow under his hips. 

Adam didn’t waste any time with admiring Frank being laid out like an offering before him; he grabbed Frank’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart, eliciting another moan from Frank who buried his face into his forearms. Without further ado Adam leaned close and buried his face between Frank’s ass cheeks, his tongue dragging a long, hot, wet swipe across his hole. 

Frank’s moan sounded almost like a choked-out sob, and with a smirk, Adam went down on Frank in earnest. He spread Frank’s cheeks even wider, and licked with long wet swipes, his tongue broad and flat, and then he flicked Frank’s hole with the tip of his tongue, fast and teasing. Then he was back again with the flat of his tongue, interspersing hot licks with teasing flicks until Frank was a trembling, moaning mess under him. 

Eventually Adam straightened up again, and grabbed the bottle of lube that had rolled off the bed. He opened it, and unceremoniously poured a generous amount directly into the crack of Frank’s ass, and then added some onto his finger for good measure. He circled his finger against Frank’s hole a few times, and then he pushed in, easily and without resistance. They fucked often enough that they never needed much prepping, so Adam just made sure there was enough lube before he lubed himself up. 

He didn’t waste any time here either; he had asked, and Frank had consented. They had played this game before, many times, and after what had almost happened that day, it was what they both wanted, what they both needed. Adam aligned himself and pushed in, not overly cautious, but not rough and hard either. 

He had quickly sheathed himself and now adjusted his grip on Frank’s hips, pulling him up. He didn’t move yet, and with fast, ragged breaths he stared at the back of Frank’s head, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Adam…” Frank’s voice was muffled by the mattress and his forearms. “Please…”

Adam tightened his hold and pulled back, pulled almost out, but just before his dick would have slipped out of Frank’s hole he pushed back in. Both of them moaned in unison, and Adam took a deep, trembling breath as he pulled almost out again. Another moan as he pushed back in, and then he adjusted the stance of his knees, and let himself go. 

He thrusts picked up speed, came faster, and harder as well, their moans mingling with the rustling of the sheets and the slapping of flesh on flesh. Adam let his head fall back with a groan and increased his pace and the force of his thrusts, and now forced a flat, drawn-out moan out of Frank with every snap of his hips. 

He kept the pace for another moment before he leaned forward and reached out with one hand, without breaking the rhythm or softening his thrusts. Bending over Frank he buried his fingers into Frank’s hair and pulled up his head, until Frank’s back was arched enough so Adam could bite into his shoulder. Frank was now completely and helplessly trapped under him, in Adam’s grip, with Adam’s fingers leaving red indentations in the flesh of Frank’s hips while he pulled up Frank’s head, so he could suck bruises into the pale, soft skin of Frank’s neck. 

Adam’s pace was brutal now, hard and fast, with Frank hanging from his hands, almost suspended, while Adam slammed into him again and again and again, his own harsh moans deep and throaty and more reminiscent of growls than of sounds of pleasure. 

He kept the pace for a few moments before he dropped Frank’s head with a gasp, and grabbing his hips now Adam slammed into him with each moan turning into a shout, until he arched his back and came with a deep, hoarse bellow that drowned out any other sound in the room. 

Adam froze, breathing in ragged moans, until he finally let go of Frank’s hips. He dragged himself a little away, and then sank onto the mattress with a deep, drawn-out moan. Propping himself up onto one elbow he tugged the pillow out from under Frank’s hips and this time, took him by the shoulders very gently to turn him onto his back. 

Frank managed to open his eyes, and gave Adam a breathless smile. He looked thoroughly fucked out, his neck covered in love bites, his hair an absolute mess, finger-shaped bruises forming around his midriff. Adam swallowed, and leaned forward to drop a very gentle kiss onto Frank’s forehead. He rested his forehead against Frank’s for a moment, and they shared their breath in silence while their heartbeats calmed down again. 

“Thank you,” Adam whispered against Frank’s lips before he kissed him, soft and tender, and then he sat up again and ran his fingers through Frank’s hair to sort the worst of the mess. Frank just watched him, eyes half-closed, and Adam gave him a gentle smile before he bent down again to kiss him. 

This kiss was slow, unhurried and gentle, warm and passionate. Adam broke the kiss and covered the bruises he left on Frank’s skin with kisses now, careful and gentle, and worked his way across Frank’s chest and abdomen, covering Frank’s skin in kisses. Once he had reached Frank’s crotch he nosed along the hardening dick, placed a few kisses onto the silky skin, and nuzzled the patch of dark hair before he slipped Frank’s dick into his mouth. 

Frank closed his eyes with a moan as Adam gently sucked the throbbing dick into full hardness, and once Frank was fully erect Adam began to bob his head, slowly at first, letting his tongue roam and caress the strong veins. He closed his hand around the base and pulled the foreskin down, and let his tongue explore the smooth expanse of the sensitive tip, and the small knot on the underside. Frank buried his fingers into Adam’s hair, his breath coming hard and fast, and he muttered Adam’s name on every other gasp of air. 

Adam gently cradled Frank’s balls in his hands as he sucked him down as deeply as he could, and Frank arched his legs with a moan. Adam bobbed his head faster now, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed, and it didn’t take long until Frank’s back arched off the bed, and he came with a long, high-pitched moan. Adam closed his eyes and hummed in satisfaction as he swallowed him down, and let go of the softening dick when Frank fell back again with a shudder. 

After a moment of watching Frank in his bliss Adam sat up again, and he dropped another small kiss onto Frank’s lips before he got up to head for the bathroom. He turned on the shower, found one of Frank’s favourite bath towels, one of those the size of a small country, and a soft washcloth that he dropped into the shower. 

Then he walked towards the bed, and without words he gathered Frank carefully up in his arms to carry him to the bathroom. He sat down in the shower stall with Frank in his lap, and with the warm water raining down on them he gently and carefully washed and rinsed Frank’s hair before he took the washcloth to clean his body, being especially gentle with the nether regions and his backside. Frank couldn’t suppress a small his when Adam slipped the washcloth between his ass cheeks, and Adam placed a kiss onto Frank’s forehead. 

“Sorry,” he whispered into Frank’s hair. 

“Don’t be,” Frank whispered back, and turned his head to drop a kiss onto Adam’s jaw. 

They shared a small, but tender kiss, and Adam turned the water off again and got up. He wrapped Frank into the giant towel and carried him back to the bed, where he equally carefully toweled Frank’s hair dry as best as he could. Then he brought Frank some clothes, just a pair of briefs and a T-shirt, but it was one of Adam’s shirts, and it made Frank smile as Adam pulled it over his head.

Then Adam sat down behind Frank to gently brush his hair, and after that was done he settled Frank down into the bed again and tucked him in. Only then did Adam towel himself off properly, and he quickly slipped on a pair of boxers and headed into the kitchen where he poured three glasses of water down his throat.

Equipped with a bottle of water and a large glass of apple juice he returned to the bedroom. He sat down onto the bed again and put the drinks onto the night stand. 

“Hey,” he muttered. “You gotta drink something.”

Frank hummed, but let Adam help him into a sitting position so he could drink the juice, and on Adam’s gentle insistence, he also drank some of the water. Then Adam tucked him back in, and got up. 

“You’re not coming?” Frank asked, voice husky from their lovemaking, and with tiredness. 

“In a moment,” Adam replied with a soft smile. “Just gotta switch off the lights.”

After having done so, Adam crawled into the bed, and pulled Frank into a tight embrace as soon as he had settled down. Frank was already half asleep, and Adam closed his eyes as well, spooning the man in his arms, holding him tight. 

They both were asleep moments later.

* * *

Adam was up early again the next morning, and kept checking on Frank who was out cold to the world until well after nine. Once he heard Frank stir Adam made coffee, and entered the bedroom equipped with a large, steaming mug, and a glass of orange juice. 

Frank languidly arched his back and slowly sat up. The bruises Adam had sucked into his skin last night stood in stark contrast with his pale skin. 

“Coffee?” Adam asked and sat down onto the edge of the bed.

“How charming.” Frank rested his hands on the blanket covering his legs, and gave Adam a smile. 

“Gotta spoil you a little every now and then,” Adam replied with a smile of his own, and put both the mug and the glass down onto the night stand. 

“Really?” Frank tilted his head. “And what else? Breakfast in bed?”

Adam leaned closer, his smile widening. “For you?” he whispered against Frank’s lips. “Anything.”


End file.
